


Catriona

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Snippets into the life of Clarke, Lexa and their daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

When Abby tells them the big news Lexa´s smile is so big that Clarke thinks her face it´s going to split, she looks so happy and Clarke makes sure to save every single thing in her memory.

  
Abby, Jackson, and Raven had been available to make the technology the ark had work again, so their baby was biologically theirs.

  
Of course, Lexa was doubtful it would work but now she was just a few seconds from hugging her mother in law.

  
Clarke was just as happy as she was.

  
When the moment to chose names came, Clarke only knew that if the had a boy she wanted him to be named Jacob like her father, Lexa had agreed, but when they found out it was going to be a girl Clarke found herself unavailable to chose one, none seemed perfect for their little one.

  
It was one night as Lexa talked to Clarke's belly that she asked in an almost thoughtful tone if they could name their kid after her mother.

  
Clarke was surprised, Lexa had never spoken about her parents, as far as she knew her wife was an orphan raised as a nightblood which meant no contact with no one from their families.

  
"She was a warrior, she was in Polis for a while and helped with my training so did my father, he was a warrior too, his name was Milo, he was like a gentle giant" Lexa smiled, remembering the man who had taught her how to throw a knife.

  
Clarke kept quite with one of Lexa´s hands still on her belly, feeling their unborn child move.

  
"My mother´s name was Catriona, she was strong and stubborn, she was a general, the only reason Heda let her stay and help with me and the others was because she was the best, she was the one who taught me how to fight, the one who told me to listen to both my head and my heart before Titus told me I had to ignore my heart".

  
Listening to this make Clarke cry and hate Titus a bit more.

  
"They died when I was 8, they were in a battle against Azgeda, I wish I had more time with them" Lexa finished the story.

  
"It´s the perfect name for our little one and she seems to like it" Clarke said pretty emotionally at the moment as her daughter kicked two times and Lexa finally looked at her smiling.

  
Catriona was almost born in the middle of a meeting between ambassadors on an autumn day, her wail as she entered the world, both Lexa and Abby were sure had probably alerted all the clans of her arrival.

  
She was a healthy baby and from her first hours on earth she let her mothers and family know that she will be as stubborn as Clarke and her grandmother and as commanding as Lexa, people would follow her without a doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tries and fails to make Catriona smile

Raven sighs as she tries another funny face, Octavia is sitting on the couch her serious demeanor not changing at all as she watched the black haired girl trying to make little Heda; like the nightbloods call her, smile but failing every time.

 

The little girl is frowning not amused at all, Clarke is smiling at her daughter's behavior.

 

"I swear you just made a clone of Lexa, I mean how can she be so serious at 6 months" Raven said sitting back on the couch, Catriona's eyes following her but still frowning.

 

"The frowning it's all Clarke" Octavia spoke finally, Clarke looked away when she heard this , she hates to be reminded of how she was during war, at the time she thought she had lost Lexa forever.

 

And just like she had called her with her mind Lexa walked into the room followed by Anya.

 

Lexa kissed Clarke and then took her daughter in her arms and just like that Catriona smiled.

 

"Ugh! Really?!" Raven said from the couch making Anya and Clarke laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is worried because Catriona has not said her first words.

It's one of those days, Lexa is busy, so Clarke and Catriona stay in the tower, playing with the toys people had given the little girl.

Clarke has been waiting for Catriona to say her first words she was almost two, but the little girl just didn't seem to want to speak just yet.

According to Indra this could be another trait the baby shares with her nomon, as Lexa didn't speak until she was three, everyone thought she was deaf, turns out, Lexa told them that she didn't had anything to tell them until then and it was because she was upset.

So for now Clarke had given up, she would wait until Catriona was ready.

After awhile the little one got bored of playing with the blocks and brought the book with drawings and stories that Clarke had made for her.

Clarke smiled and picked the book choosing a story, they were half trough it when Catriona got sleepy, she cuddled closer to her mom and sighed.

"Mamma, love you" she said in her tiny and sleepy voice.

Clarke's heart skips a beat, at first she thinks she just imagined, but when she looks down into sleepy green eyes, she smiles " love you too, baby girl".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona learns that she shouldn't play with knives

It was an accident, that morning Lexa had left in a hurry, her dagger was on the bedside table, she always picked up before she left the room but that day she had just forgotten.

Catriona and Clarke were on the room, taking a nap, but the little one wakes up before her mom, she looks over to the bedside table and sees her nomon' knife lying there, slowly she moves towards it.

The handle is the first thing she grabs, but then the shinny blade gets her attention and one of her tiny hands holds the edge.

At first she doesn't understand what happens but then pain rushes from her hand and she almost feel it in her whole body so she screams, the red liquid coming out of her hand scares her even more.

Clarke jumps at the scream and turns around, she can see blood, the dagger and her child screaming in pain, she jumps into action, thought she wants to cry too, no parent wants to see their child in pain.

Anya rushes into the room, Clarke tells her she is going to the hospital as she wraps Catriona's hand with some bandages she found.

So Anya goes to find Lexa and let her know what happened.

After the wound is cleaned, stitches are set and the hand is wrapped Catriona seems more calm, actually falling asleep.

Lexa and Clarke sit with her on the bed, Lexa singing an old lullaby in trig, while Clarke rubs circles on Catriona's back.

"It was my fault" Lexa says as she finish the song, Clarke has to admit that for a second she was furious that her wife had been so mindless to leave the knife, but she had been in a hurry and after all it was an accident as Abby had say, it was bound to happen with the amount of weapons around the girl, it was a surprise that had taken that long for something like that to happen, now they just needed to be more careful.

So Clarke shook her head and grabbed her wife's hand "it was an accident, Lex, she will be fine, now we just have to be more careful" she smiled, Lexa leaned forward and kissed her and then kissed Catriona's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I wrote about Catriona.

The field close to Arkadia is filled with blood yet again, this time thought it’s not the arkers taking the life of Tri Kru, Azgeda and the other clans warriors, actually this time they are fighting next to those warriors.

The invaders had come over night, trying to take over Arkadia, obviously they weren´t counting on Heda Lexa to be around and Wanheda to be right next to her and their people willing to die to protect the peace their Commander had brought to them.

That is why right now the cries of war were carried by the breeze of summer as bodies piled on the ground most of them belonged to the invaders.

Heda Lexa now on her early 40´s still moved around with the grace and precision she had on her youth, with a swift move of her sword she cut the throat of another invader, the woman fell to the ground.

Lexa turned around to check on her daughter; Catriona had turned sixteen just a few months ago, the second she had hear about the invaders and the imminent war that was coming their way she had been eager to join the ranks and fight just like her mothers had done.

The girl wasn´t in the place were Lexa had last seen her; so panic took over, the Commander knew her daughter was capable of taking care of herself but that did little at the moment, as she started running towards the bodies she could see on the floor but unavailable to see if her kid was one of them.

She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn´t notice the man that was making his way towards her until she felt the kick on her back that made her stumble and fall to the floor on her knees.

The man laughed as he said "It seems I will have the pleasure of killing the almighty Heda" Lexa´s hand moved to the handle of her dagger as her sword had fallen out of her hand as she was distracted.

She knew she could kill the guy, so just as she was ready to move to finish, she heard the guy huff a breath and then the sound of his body hitting the ground.

She looked back towards where she had been going just to see Catriona making her way towards her on the black stallion, the one Lexa had given her for her birthday and holding the bow, Indra had given her.

As the blond got closer, Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk, letting the young woman know that she was proud of her, Catriona responded with a nod, before extending her hand towards her mother, who took it once she had got her sword.

After climbing on the horse Lexa didn´t had to tell her daughter where to as Catriona galloped towards Arkadia, as they got closer they hear the sound of two gunshots and they who it was.

Once they made their way outside of the woods and they could see the entrance of Arkadia they saw the blond Ambassador and Healer standing over a body, for the look of it the person was still alive, while next to it was another motionless body.

Both Catriona and Lexa stood next to the horse still watching Wanheda work, she was asking the person if there were any others and who had send them, but the person refused to talk, Clarke´s gaze was dark and serious as she got closer, she murmured something into the person´s ear which turned them into a babbling mess, the blond woman seemed content with the result as she pointed to one of the guards Lexa had send with her to get closer and told him to take their “guest” to one of the cells, the huge man nodded and pulled the younger man into Arkadia the screams of the guy were hear until the Tri Kru guards knocked him out, the other was taken by two arkers guards to burn.

Clarke sighed and finally noticed her girls making their way towards her, Lexa had blood on her face and her war paint, Catriona was no better, her war paint making her green eyes more intense, at that moment it was like looking at Lexa at that age, except for the hair.

Mother and daughter hugged the ambassador, before she put her child at arm’s length to check if she was ok, Catriona smiled, and shook her head, but let her mother do whatever she wanted, after all this was her first battle and it was obvious to her that both were worried.

Lexa was the first to ask "why were you the one to come out and confront them?" Clarke looked at her wife letting go of her kid "Well if I had let the arkers they would had killed both and we need information" Lexa nodded in understanding, before turning to Catriona, "I will take your horse, I had to check on my warriors, you stay with your mother".

Catriona was about to say something when they started to see some Tri Kru and arkers making their way towards them carrying the injured, so she just said yes and moved to help her other mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it's set a few months prior to the invaders attack, Clarke and Lexa remember the first time Lexa took Catriona in a hunting trip.

Lexa watches as Catriona walks back into the gates of Polis, she is carrying a few middle sized animals, while the rest of her group carried the bigger ones, Lexa had returned about an hour ago with her own group, she turned to look at Indra who had a proud expression as she saw the girl making her way towards her mothers.

Clarke too looked proud as their people cheer, seeing he daughter now brought a memory.

Catriona was seven when Lexa had brought her into the woods to hunt, she was small and even if she was well fed she was skinny, her blond hair pulled back in braids just like Lexa's.

The bow had being a gift by Indra when the little girl was born, when she had turned five, Catriona had asked about it, Lexa had explain everything about the weapon, so the little one had asked if she could teach her how to use it, so Lexa did, the first few times the arrow would fall just a few inches from where they stood, but Catriona didn't gave up.

Day after day her five year old would take the bow and her arrows and she will stay at the pits until either Lexa or Clarke would get her.

But finally she got it, she became really good with it.

As Lexa got ready for the hunt to start, she pulled her little girl towards her, she brought the scent and put it on her kid, who made a really funny face "it smells bad" the green eyed girl said, scrunching her nose.

Lexa laughed and said "it does, but it will help to hide your smell from the animals and will make it easier to get closer to them" Catriona nodded understanding, then Lexa brought her jar with war paint, the little girl's eyes grew wide with excitement.

Lexa smiled and put two fingers on it then said "close your eyes" the young one did, and then she felt her mother's fingers pass over her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Lexa was holding a small mirror in front of her, Catriona smiled so big, that her mother thought she would split her face in two.

As the hunt began Lexa took her group deeper into the woods where they knew the best animals were.

Catriona kept looking around, amazed but paying attention to what her nomon told her.

Lexa saw a deer and she smiled remembering that her first kill had been a deer too, she pointed the animal to Catriona, who nodded and then slowly she took her bow and arrow.

She listened to her mother's instructions and did as she was told just as she was ready to shoot her arrow she saw a fawn coming closer, her mother looked closely as well as all their group, Aden's eye watched the two animals and then he took a look at the little girl.

Catriona frowned and without much thought she put her bow down and then made a little sound making them run away.

Lexa couldn't help but feel so proud, she noticed Aden smiling wide and Indra nodding her approval, as the warriors around them talk and point that she had done the most noble thing, after all they needed the younger animals to grow and most of them wouldn't make it without their mothers.

And hour or so later, Catriona had her first kill a rabbit and a few minutes later a few squirrels, she may have not killed a big animal, but she was happy for spending some time with her nomon.

When they returned Clarke told the little one how proud she was, then she scrunched her nose just like Catriona had done, and had send both her girls to take a bath.

That memory was one that both Clarke and Lexa cherished, because Heda had been available to spend a whole weekend with her daughter with little interruptions and had been available to teach her a lot of things about their people.

Now they watched as the young woman walked towards them, blood, dirt and war paint on her eyes, still the same design Lexa had done almost ten years ago.

The smile on her face made Lexa smile back and only grew bigger when she saw her wife pull the girl into a hug.

Then Clarke pulled back made a face and said "ok, you two bath time" both Lexa and Catriona laughed and followed the older blond as she made her way towards their home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke remembers the first time she saw her daughter fight.

Clarke watched Catriona sleep, the girl looked so peaceful, like she hadn´t fight her first battle.

 

The night had been long running around tending to the injured, Lexa was in a room in the ark interrogating the invader, she walked towards her child, brushing blonde hair from the girls face.

 

She remembered what Indra had told her the night Catriona was born "She is a child born in peace but with war in her veins" Clarke hadn´t understood that until Catriona had starting growing up.

 

The little one was eager to learn to fight, after she had learned how to use her bow, she had asked when she could start training.

 

Clarke hadn´t been happy at all her child was only five, they were at peace so, for her there was no need for Catriona to start any training, Lexa on the other hand was expecting this and she was eager to teach her daughter, obviously this had make them fight more than once, Lexa´s argument was that Catriona was the duagther of Heda so people were expecting more from her and at any given moment if war started again Catriona would be a target.

 

Calrke had tol her that Catriona would be safe because they would be there to protect her, Lexa had shook her head and said that they wouldn´t live forever.

 

After endless discussions finally Clarke had said yes and at the age of five Catriona had started her training, it was har to see her little girl dirty and tired, sometimes with bruises on her body, but Clarke had to come to terms that this was something her child wanted.

 

The first time Clarke saw the warrior in her kid was when a nightblood that had just being brought to Polis, tried to make Catriona less for having normal blood, the girl reminded Clarke of Ontari, smug and feeling above everyone just because her grandfather an Azgeda old warrior had trained her.

 

Catriona had turned twelve the day before, she would train with the other young warriors and with the nightbloods.

 

The fight had been torture for Clarke , watching her little girl getting hurt, a cut on her shoulder another on her cheek and then one on her leg, but Catriona was good, the other girl who hadn´t been trained like she was supposed to had cuts in her arms and legs, one on her hand when she had tried to stop Catriona´s sword and a broken nose product of swift kick on her face when she had fall to her kneed and once she was on her back, Clarke could see the thirteen year old looking up at Catriona,fear was there, but there was respect too.

 

The blond was standing tall, looking so much like Lexa, Clarke felt like she was watching Lexa and Roan fight again, then she spoke, "this is a lesson not just for you" she said looking down at the girl, "The color of your blood doesn´t make you the best fighter, you had come here to train" this time she looked at some of the yougest nightbloods "your blood only gives you a chance to be Heda, but if you want to be commander you have a lot to learn" she finished, Aden and the older nightbloods as well as Lexa, Octavia and Indra looked like they were going to burst with pride.

 

Catriona nodded at Nykko, who was close to them, he moved at once and helped the other girl up, Clarke watched her little girl walk towards them it was obvious that she was hurt but she still tried to walk as if it was nothing, the second she got closer, the group cheered and told her how proud they were.

 

Then Lexa extended her hand, they clasp forearms and Catriona smiled , then she looked at Clarke and hugged her, she knew it was hard for her mother to see her like that.

 

Now years later, Clarke couldn´t help but wonder what would had happened today if she had insisted on Catriona not being trained, she watched the young blond sleep, a shiver running down her spine, it wasn´t like her kid was totally safe but at least she could fight to survive.

 

Clarke leaned down and kissed Catriona´s forehead, she was a warrior indeed and Clarke couldn´t be more proud of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one person in particular that Catriona dislikes and she doesn't hold back when that person insults her people.

If there was someone Catriona disliked more than she disliked a big part of the arkers that was Bellamy Blake, since she was a little girl she couldn´t stand the guy and his manipulative ways, sometimes she wondered why her nomon had let him live after what he had done to her warriors or why her mother felt like she owned him something she didn´t get it or why the idiot arkers thought of him as a hero when he was the reponsible of 300 of their people dying because he was a selfish jackass that was afraid of facing the ten consequences of his acts.

Just the mare fact of him calling her name make her want to punch him, but she kept calm just like her nomon how teach her, so as she heard him calling for her, she took a deep breath and turned around, there he was smiling at her and she gave him a cold look.

"Do yo need anything?" she asked her voice calm and colected, her hand reaching the hilt of her dagger, this was something she always did when she was upset, it was a way to keep herself calm.

Bellamy smiled at her, they were in the middle of the market "well I was thinking that maybe instead of training with them you could train with us I'm pretty sure that you would prefer to learn to shoot a gun than using those useless weapons" he said pointing to her sword .

Catriona frowned and she narrowed her eyes " I prefer those useless weapons that had helped keep our people safe than your guns", she responded her tone calm, but her hand held the hilt a little tighter.

"Look I don't want to be mean but those are weapons for savages" he said with a smug grin, Adam the boy who followed Bellamy around like a pet smiled too, some of the arkers still thought they were above the other clans.

Catriona returned the smile and knowing a lot of people was listening to them she said loud and clear " Well Bellamy, you are the perfect example that not only those weapons make people savage, I mean you shoot Jaha, handed a weapon to a guy that wasn't in the right set of mind, destroyed a radio; which was the only form of communication between the 100 and the Ark causing the death of a lot of your people, all because your coward little self couldn't bring itself to face the consequence of your acts, you killed 300 warriors that were here to protect the arkers and you did it so cowardly that you attacked them while they were sleeping, then you caused Lincoln's death too and then had the guts to try and turn that on your sister when it was you who supported a man that was stupid and hungry of power and you killed two workers that had nothing to do with anything just because you thought you were being a hero, without counting that your stupidity put my Nomon's life in jeopardy".

Bellamy was speechless, his heart beating fast, his face contorted in what looked like he was having stomach pain, the people around them was quite, their mouths hanging open, they didn't knew that what Bellamy and Pike had done they had claimed Lexa had sent those warriors to attack, they didn't knew about the deaths on the Ark being a consequence of this guy's actions, Adam looked horrified, his heart pounding.

"I can tell you that what makes a person a savage it's their stupidity and hate for something they don't understand and you, Blake are the perfect example".

With that Catriona, turned around and walked away, leaving Bellamy standing alone, people standing around him, looked at him with disgust when before they would look at him with respect, Adam walked away too, hurt that his hero was nothing but a murderer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona and Lexa have a talk and invaders attack again.

Catriona and Lexa made their way back to Polis, after Catriona´s confrontation with Bellamy, some of the older arkers had gotten upset with the girl and Lexa still didn´t trust the older generation, so she had decided to head back home with her daughter and Indra, Clarke had to stay back to get as much info about the invaders as she could, but she had promised to go back to Polis as soon as she could.

 

\--Sometimes I wonder why you didn´t kill him after what he did?-- her daughter´s voice got Lexa out of her thoughts, she took a deep breath and said --For your mother that group she landed with on earth became some sort of family, killing him wasn´t an option at the moment, later on he became so insignificant that I couldn´t care if he lived or died--.

 

Catriona took a moment to think about it, she guessed that with everything that had happened that her mother was right Bellamy wasn't important, but still she didn't like the guy and never will

 

They were just a few miles away from the Ark, but the young girl felt better, she didn´t dislike all the arkers but some of them still thought they were above the other clans.

 

She was smiling and telling her mother about some things she had done whit the kids, when the sound of an engine cut the peacefulness, the second Catriona tuurned around to see what it was a man on a motorbike, cut her path and her horse stood in it´s hind legs causing her to lose hold of the reigns and falling back.

 

She could hear her mother and Indra jump into action as other four guys appeared, Catriona stood from where she had landed, taking her sword out, the guy was holding what looked like a spear and so the fight began.

 

The clash of metal, the groans of effort, she hit the spear with her sword, metal clashing with metal, they moved around for a while a second guy came over and Catriona made sure to keep them away using them to keep each other away.

 

She barely looked around noticing her mom fighting against another and Indra killing one, then she saw her chance, the first guy let the guard down for a second to rearrange his stance, a newbie mistake, her sword pierced through his body, she could see the guy´s expression go from feral to surprised, she turned around the second his body hit the ground.

 

Just to see the other guy running towards her full speed, and before she knew it she fell to the ground with the guy on top of her, she fell pain on her side but it was quickly forgotten as her attacker in his fury started to throwing punches, she moved in action punching him too.

 

She hit him hard enough to make him fall to her side, she didn´t saw her mother or Indra her focus completly on the boy standing in front of her, there was something weird about him, but the thought eas forgotten as he once again throw himself at her, she moved out of his way and made her way to her sword grabbing it, this time she turned and he ran stright to it, she felt pain once again on her other side as he lifted one of his arms, both fell to the ground again.

 

She pushed the body from on top of her and she finally could hear both her mother and Indra call her name, she got up the pain on her sides making her jaw clench, for a second she saw her mother´s face full of relief but then it changed.

 

Lexa saw her falling to her knees, she turned to Indra "Use the radio, tell them where we are, NOW!" she ran to her daughter, who was pale, she took her in her arms whispering softly "Everything will be fine" over and over she was sure she was trying to convince herself, she touched Catriona´s side and the red of her blood on Lexa´s hand.

 

"Mom?!" Catriona´s voice sounded so small as she looked up, she could see her mother´s jaw clench again and her hold got tighter, "you will be ok" she said, the young girl could hear the worry on her mother´s voice and then she heard the sound of another vehicle getting closer and she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Abby is trying to save her granddaughter´s life, she reflects on their relationship over the years.

 

_"Push" Abby said as she saw the head of her granddaughter crown, she could hear Clarke grunting before huffing "I had been pushing for the last six hours" the young woman said, she was sweaty and flushed and she had the hand of her wife in a death grip, that if it was uncomfortable, Abby would never know as Lexa barely flinched for it._

_"I swear that she doesn´t want to come out" Clarke said, "She is so damn stubborn" she finished and for the first time since the labor had started Lexa spoke "I wonder  from whom she got it?" Abby tried not to laugh when Clarke turned to look at her wife like she was about to murder her, but she lost it when her daughter answer came "If it wasn´t because I´m trying to push your kid into the world I would had already killed you". Lexa just smiled and shook her head._

_One hour later Abby was handing them their little bunddle wrapped in white sheets, Clarke had happy tears in her eyes and Lexa was completley dazzeled by her little girl, Abby had walked out of the room with a smile and happy tears of her own._

Maybe she and Catriona had never agreed in most of the things, the young girl was stubborn and she was a grounder and proud of being one, she didn´t seem to like the fact that she was an arker too.

Abby remembered that fight they had, when Catriona was only nine, it was right after the girl had defended an azgeda boy from a group of kids of the Ark  that were calling him a savage.

_"You shouldn´t had told them that" Abby said, she had seen the whole thing and even thought she was planning on calling the other kids attention, she hadn´t, then there was her grandaughter, walking fast towards the kid and calling the brats out, telling them that the arkers were just a few more stupid and selfish "mistakes" to turn into the mountain men, so who were really the savages._

_"Well if you didn´t spent the time lying to those kids, painting villians as heroes, without whom the "grounders", would had been lost, maybe, just maybe they wouldn´t feel like they are some sort of superior humans" the girl said her green eyes sparkling with angerness; those were the moments when she was in fact a younger version of Lexa when she was in full commander mode._

_"We don´t paint ourselves like heroes" Abby said, even thought she knew they actually did, they had said time and time again that the hundred had been almost martyrs, they had more than once painted all the grounders without distintion like the worst kind of people that were technically animals killing themselves until, the arkers had arrived to make them more human, even Lexa was painted for a very long time as a villian, it wasn´t until the younger  generation started to see who the commander really was that they accepted her, but it had taken years._

Abby called for more blood as she kept an eye on the heart monitor, her hands were now covered in blood as she performed surgery on her granddaughter, one of Catriona´s kidneys had been perforated and her liver too.

Clarke had left the room cause she was too shaken to do anything, so it was up to Abby to save the girl´s life.

The first time Catriona had called Abby grandma, was at 11, she had found Abby staring at the stars talking to Jake about the girl, telling him how proud of her she was  and how he would had loved her.

_"She is like Clarke in so many aspects but she is as centered as Lexa, she puts her people before herself, and she is so bright" Abby had said in a soft voice._

_Catriona stood hidden in the shadows listening._

_"She hates me thought, she thinks I feel like I am better than her people and I´m afraid to say that I had given her many reasons to belive that, she doesn´t even calls me grandma" the last part was said with so much sadness that it had taken Catriona by surprise, she never thought Abby cared about that._

_"I always dreamed of the day Clarke would bring our granchild and how I would be the favourite grandma and now that she is here her favourite is a woman that is not even blood related to her" the older woman continued._

_Catriona forrowed her brow, Indra was her favourite but that was because Indra never tried to lie to her, she had teached her the story of the clans with so much respect to everyone involved, she had even admit that sometimes Tri Kru had made mistakes, something Abby never did, whenever Abby talked about the other clans she would let out how much she diliked the idea of being around them , the only time she didn´t acted like that was when she was in doctor mod and she was always trying to challenge Heda´s orders in favour of the arkers._

_Knowing she should say something the girl walked out of the shadows._

_"I don´t hate you, I just dislike the views you have of my people and if you were more accepting of them and you stopped lying to me and accepting your people´s mistakes then maybe we could have a better relationship" Abby jumped at the sound of her granddaughters voice, Catriona was dressed like a warrior her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, the impassive expression, just like Lexa´s and the warrior paint, she was now Anya´s second, so she mostly dressed that way._

_"I had never lied to you and I´m trying to come to terms with what we had done before, it´s not easy to accept and that people from other 12 clans look at us like we were the bad guys when they had killed our people too doesn´t make it easier" Abby responded._

_Catriona said "just don´t minimize what they had done and we will be at peace, I know that my people has done stuff they aren´t proud of, but at least they accept their mistakes" Abby nodded, as Catriona make her way inside the tower._

_She stopped for a second and turned back to Abby "Goodnight, grandma" and with that walked away, leaving Abby with a smile on her face, she guessed they had made progress._

Finally surgery was done, only in one ocassion Catriona´s vitals had dropped so low that had scared Abby, but she knew this child was a warrior, so as they moved her to a bed Abby leaned forward and wishpered "It´s up to you little one" and kissed the girl´s pale forhead.

When Abby came out she stared at her daugther and Lexa standing there looking like they world could be shattered at any second, she smiled at them and told them she had been available to fix what was demaged and that from then on it was up to Catriona.

That night family and friends stood outside Catriona´s room, sharing memories or thinking about the girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya visits Catriona while she is still in the hospital in Arkadia.

Anya walked into the room, the metal around her still making her feel uneasy but this was not for her but for the girl lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

 

 

When Lexa had told her about the pregnancy a lot of things had gone through her head, first she was worried that this would distract Lexa from her duty, second was the fact that she would had to worry for a tiny human and the third ones was that she was excited because she knew the kid would be a warrior.

 

Anya had never being an emotional person until Catriona had been born, the first time she had held the tiny girl in her arms it had been a quite emotional moment for her, for the first time in her life she had realized that they had survived hell and now here was a new generation.

 

It had hit her so hard that the next thing she knew she was walking out of the room just to sit outside crying, that was the moment Raven Reyes had come around and sit beside her letting her cry without judging her.

 

The woman had put the her hand on Anya's shoulder just letting her know she was there, who will knew back then that a few years later they would be having their own little family, Anya always thought that she had Catriona to thank for her life after war.

 

"Little warrior" she said as she walked closer to the girl's bed, holding one of her hands, "you scared us". Catriona was still unconscious due to the drugs they had to give her, a few hours after surgery she had woken up, it had taken Aden and Lexa to hold her back and Abby rushing in to sedate her for the girl to not hurt herself.

 

"Once you are ready to go we will go to the river a hiking, that always seemed to relax your nomon, whenever got injured" she continued, she knew it would be hard for the girl, she had her first battle and like most warriors who survived their first ordeal unscratched, Catriona probably had felt like nothing bad would happen and Anya knew it could be traumatic, she had trained enough warriors over the years and had seen some of them broke down after they were badly injured.

 

So she and Lexa had promised that they wouldn´t push Catriona if she didn´t wanted to be a warrior anymore they would let her live a normal life, Anya knew that Lexa was hoping for her little girl to choose a normal life after this, but with someone as stubborn as the girl it was hard to tell.

 

"You know, when you were born I promised myself and your mothers that I would never let anyone hurt you, I guess this time I failed you, but I promise that I will be better in protecting you" her voice was soft and the sadness was evident she wasn´t even looking at the girl, ever since the day prior she had thought about it and she had been furious, Raven had told her not to blame herself, that they couldn´t know that there was going to be another attack, but she couldn´t help it she felt guilty.

 

 Suddenly she felt Catriona squeeze her hand, so she looked at the girl, who still looked pale.

 

 "It wasn´t your fault aunt Annie, I should had been more careful and let´s face it no one can keep me guard 24 hours" the girl´s voice was raspy and she almost sounded like Clarke.

 

 Anya smiled at the nickname and squeezed the young woman´s hand "I know, but I still feel guilty".

 

Catriona only smiled and then sighed "I guess I just had to train more and be more careful", Anya looked at her and smiled, she guessed that Lexa and herself had their answer and she guessed Indra was right "once a warrior always a warrior".

 

They talked for a while longer and then Anya left once the girl fell asleep, not without promising her that training would be harder than before, she was proud of Catriona and even thought she had been scare of losing her now she knew that the girl was stronger than what she and Lexa thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Catriona´s little pet

Lexa watched her daughter sleep, the last couple of days Heda had been around Arkadia more often than she ever had, rarely leaving her kid´s side.

Even though Catriona was getting better, Lexa was still worried, the whole thing had her on edge, she had almost gone after the other invaders that could be around and killed them, but Clarke had stopped her.

She sat there staring at the young blonde´s peaceful face, sometimes she was amazed about how fast Catriona had grown up, one minute Lexa was listening to her heartbeat for the first time and the next they were fighting side by side.

When Abby had told them that Clarke was pregnant, Lexa had being both happy and scared, when Catriona was born, Lexa´s need to find peace has almost taken a toll on her relationship with Clarke, but at the end she had calmed down and decided to enjoy he daughter, but still try to make a better world for her.

She lean back on her seat and then felt her wife´s hands on her shoulder “go to sleep” Clarke said softly, massaging Lexa´s shoulders.

“I just…” Lexa trailed off and Clarke smiled sadly, she knew that like that time Catriona had hurt herself with the dagger, Lexa was blaming herself, she took a deep breath and spoke again, “I know, but she is fine, she has been for the last couple of days, she has only being drowsy because of the pain killers but she will be fine, after all she has her guardian  cat” she smiled at the last part looking and the panther lying next to her daughter with its head by her feet.

Lexa smiled too, she remembered the day Catriona had returned from one to her many trips into the woods carrying a panther pup which had been left alone after someone had decided to kill its mother.

_Both Clarke and Lexa, along with Aden had been in the war room looking over what each village needed when a young nightblood had rushed in, he looked like he was going to pass out, stuttering he had told them to rush to Catriona´s room as she had brought a wild animal into the tower and had told the guards that she herself would throw them from the balcony if they didn´t let her pass._

_So the other three had rushed to the room, only to find the young girl, pulling pelts over the pup._

_Aden had stopped in his tracks and had just stood there watching then a small smile appeared on his face “so who is your new friend” this startled the girl who was busy  making sure the ball of fur was warm enough, after all the days were colder and the poor thing had been lying next to its mother freezing for what Catriona thought were at least two days._

_“He has no name yet, could you bring me some food for him, please” Catriona asked turning to look at who she considered  her brother with big green eyes, the young man sighed and nodded before walking out to get some raw meat and milk._

_“Catriona why do you have a wild cat pup with you?” Lexa had asked, there were rules about this, her daughter turned and said “well someone shoot his mom, he was left to die, I found a dead chicken  close by so my theory is that the mother was trying to find some food, the got closer to the city and whoever was the owner killed her leaving this little one all by himself, I found him crying and scared and freezing, so I brought him here”._

_Clarke smiled amused, while Lexa was frowning “It can´t be here” she said in that voice that let her kid know that a lecture was coming, so she walked over to her mother and answered “I know, but you had told me that we should never kill animals when they have pups because they will not survive by their own, so now that one of our kind has made that mistake the least we can do is take care of her pup until he is strong and old enough to take care of himself”._

_Lexa raised an eyebrow and sighed how she could fight that argument, Clarke smiled next to her but she thought about the one she had killed when she was on her own and wondered if it had pups._

_“Ok, he can stay, but once he is old enough he is out” Lexa finally said._

That had never happened, Catriona and Egon formed a really strong bond and at the end either Lexa, Clarke or the people in Polis had it in them to ask Catriona to let him go, Egon was protective of his human and just as much a trouble maker as she was, they were a perfect fit and wherever one lead the other will follow.

Both women smiled and Lexa got up to follow her wife to their room, she stopped for a second and rubbed the panther´s ears, it lifted its head and looked at her, “keep her safe” Lexa said softly, a small sound left the giant cat and the woman knew Egon had understood, so she let them rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Catriona sat in there listening to what her mothers were telling to the rest of the other clans’ leaders and generals.

According to her mom, the boy they kept alive, had told them that they came from the south, where a family had taken over and forced the people of what used to be central America to work and fight for them, they had even marked them like they were some kind of animal, for the last century or so that family and their allies had worked together.

“The boy told us that they are monitored, a chip it´s put on them since the second they are born, and they are treated like second class citizens” Clarke says as she walks around the room, obviously she was upset about the concept.

“Slaves?” asks Indra, Lexa nods her answer, while the other leaders took in this new information.

“Do we know if the chip actually exist, he could be lying, to try and save himself” Anya says, from her sit next to Lexa.

“We found the chip and Raven check it out, indeed, had all the information about the person, it works as a tracker as well, and he has the numbers tattooed on his wrist “Lexa explains.

“He told us that there is uprising, a group of rebels that are trying to overthrown those in power” Lexa continues and this is what gets Catriona´s attention, she is standing behind Anya, as her second she has to be close to her.

“What are we going to do?” asks Aden.

“We think we could send someone over there to assess the situation and try to contact the rebels, their leaders are trying to affect us and we can´t let that happen, we worked hard for peace and I think we all want to keep it that way, now we only have to find someone to do it” Lexa says.

Aden is about to offer, but Catriona speaks first “I´ll do it”.

The entire room looks at her, before Clarke speaks “Definitely, no, we will send someone else” that seems to be definite, until Lexa speaks, staring at her daughter and how her jaw clenches.

“Do you think you can do it?” she asks, Clarke turns to look at her wife like she has lost her mind.

“I can do it, I will get the info and be back here, if we can help these people to overtake their oppressors maybe we will get new allies and better options for our own people” Catriona spoke with conviction.

Lexa hide her small smirk, the same that was on the faces of Aden, Indra, Anya and the leaders of the other 12 clans, because even Kane was smiling.

As her nomon walks towards her, Catriona took a deep breath but kept her eyes on the other woman.

“This is an important mission, if you fail you could bring war and destruction to our people” her nomon´s voice is serious, the girl just nods

Clarke notice that even though Lexa was indeed considering letting their kid go, she wanted the girl to know that her decisions would had repercussions not only for herself but those around her and for a moment she wished she had that when she was trusted into become the leader of her people.

“I know, Heda and I promise you I will make sure not to make mistakes” the girl response was serious, she already knew that every movement, every second guess could affect those around her, not just herself.

“What do you think?” Lexa asks to the other people in the room, Aden answers first “she is capable of going into this mission, she only has to get the information and return here as soon as possible”.

“She is young but she is well trained, I mean, I had spent the last few years helping her to become a warrior so I trust she can do a mission like this” Anya said from her spot at the table.

All the other agreed, while Clarke stood there trying to act like an actual leader and not walk out of the room screaming.

“Well Catriona Griffin Kom Trikru and Skykru, don´t disappoint us” Lexa looked at the young woman “you should get ready you will be leaving in a few days”.

As the reunion was done, everyone retreated to continue with her day, Anya feeling the tension on the room between the Commander and her wife, took Catriona with her.

Just as the door closed Clarke started “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!” Lexa took a deep breath and sat at her throne.

“She is a child, she shouldn´t being thinking about this, you promised Lexa that our child would be safe and now you just send her away in a mission that could kill her, wasn´t enough for you that we almost lost her a few months ago?” the last part was out before she could help it, she knew that Lexa didn´t want their kid hurt or anything, but right now Clarke was just too angry.

Lexa stood up, the hurt in her eyes evident as she stood in front of her wife “If you think I don´t care about our daughter then you still don´t know me Clarke, I care for her and I worry for her,  but I saw that look on her eyes the second she heard about the mission, it´s the same look you get one you had made up your mind about something and I know I won´t be available to make you change your mind, so if I told her she can go it´s because I know that if I say no, she would find a way to go anyway, at least this way we can still have some control over the situation”.

With that she walked past Clarke and towards the balcony, it hurt her that sometimes Clarke would say things like that even though she knew it was because at the moment her wife wasn´t thinking, but still it hurt her.

Clarke bit her lip, she knew the comment was wrong, she knew that Lexa would give her life for their kid, but she was so angry and she knew too that Lexa knew Catriona better than anyone, after all the kid was her shadow, always following her around.

She walked towards her balcony and wrapped her arms around her wife´s waist resting her chin on her shoulder, they stood in silence watching the city.

Finally she spoke “I´m sorry, it´s just, I don´t want to lose her” her voice was weak and trembling, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lexa turned around and hold her tighter “We won´t lose her, I trust her and you should too, she is strong and better at making decisions that we were when we were her age or older” the last part made both women smile, because Lexa was right, maybe was the fact that she had never coated the stories to her kid, that the young woman had become more critical and better at the whole thing.

They stood there holding each other, Clarke making a choice to trust her kid and Lexa making a promise that she would keep her safe.


End file.
